<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picken Stew for the Heart by regie027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548089">Picken Stew for the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027'>regie027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Metalbenders and waterbenders make great pairings, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, can be read as an oneshot, korvira, kyalin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Kuvira's sentence commutation, as Korra and Kuvira begin to settle down on their new lives living together, Chief Lin Beifong faces a life changing decision that could affect her immediate future and her relationship with a special someone. What begins as a meal among friends under the stars turns into a magical evening. </p><p>Although the story takes place in the continuity of the "The Path" series, it can also be enjoyed as an one-shot. Reading of the previous works is not required.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picken Stew for the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-June LoK Femslash Weekend - Day 1 / 12th June:  Letters / Voyage [Image prompt: Beach]-<br/>https://earth-empire-kuvira.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool nocturnal breeze carried bright sounds of laughter to where Kuvira sat down facing the sea. Two mature women walked slowly towards the shore hand in hand, seemingly immersed in their own private world. The deep red of the embers on the fire was waning but it still glowed warm over her exposed arms, contrasting with the cool, briny wind carried by the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore with a soothing musicality as white foam lapped over the pristine sand with a curious faint glow. Fingers brushed softly over her right temple, attempting to tuck behind her ear the wayward ebony lock that always ended up loosening from her braid. The light touch unleashed a subtle shiver that tickled the back of her neck. </p><p>“Last bite, open wide!” A playful voice lured her attention. Smiling, Kuvira opened her mouth and a spoonful of thick savory stew was delivered to her with a flourish. The metalbender rolled the small pieces of potatoes and carrots inside her mouth, chewing slowly to take in the flavors that unlocked a flood of memories. For a brief moment, over the gust of smoke rising from the fire she saw an image from years gone by. A grinning younger version of herself clad in a forest green tunic and half undone silver armor was stoking a fire. She was flanked at her right by Baatar, his cheeks flushed by the summer heat and the fire ale he had just imbued. Flickering flames reflected over the smooth surface of his glasses. At her left, the impressive figure of then Major Thran almost eclipsed her with her large size and larger than life attitude as she regarded them with war stories and juicy gossip from the United Republic council higher-ups. Kuvira blinked when soft lips grazed her cheek, gently guiding her consciousness back to the present and the vision of the military camp dissolved with the smoke into the night. In its stead, bright sapphire eyes that could pierce the depths of her soul met hers, and the certainty of the revelation that dawned upon her awed Kuvira in it’s apparent simplicity. </p><p>She’d indeed found the one she could call her own. </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>
  <em> A few weeks ago </em>
</p><p>Korra rushed out of the bathroom to the racket of the front door shaking under the impact of thundering knocks that menaced to unhinge it if not opened soon enough.</p><p>“Coming!” Korra hollered hoarsely as she stumbled on the way. “Hold your buffalo yaks…Jeez, who could be at this spirits forsaken hour?” she muttered as she rubbed her eyes with her palm.</p><p>The steely glare of one Chief Lin Beifong quickly answered the Avatar’s question the instant she opened the door.</p><p>Chief Beifong’s narrow-eyed stare methodically studied the woman standing in front of her. Korra looked rather un-avatar-like with her hair sticking out in all places, clad in a tank top with the Republic City Police Academy logo and powder blue pajama pants. She let out a long, loud yawn and Lin’s eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly. </p><p>“Hey Lin...” the Avatar greeted with a wide smile that suddenly morphed into a grimace. Her eyes opened big as saucers in dismay. “Wait a sec…if you’re here so early it means that something pretty bad is going down in Republic City!” </p><p>Lin smirked. “Good morning Korra and don’t worry. My visit is not work-related so relax. I just stopped by to pick up something.”</p><p>Before the water tribe bender had time to ask, a female voice interrupted from inside the apartment.</p><p>“Korra! Is that Lin?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s talking about something she came to pick up.” </p><p>“Tell her to come in, I’ve just started to prepare it.”</p><p>“Well, you heard the lady. Welcome to our humble abode Chief Beifong,” Korra greeted with an exaggerated curtsy. Lin rolled her eyes and stepped inside, following the Avatar towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning Chief!  Now this is an unusual sight. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of receiving you here before,” stated Kuvira with a cordial smile.</p><p>“Guess there’s a time for everything,” Lin replied to her subordinate as she casually observed the apartment. A snoozing Naga was snoring peacefully over the living room’s carpet, taking a good portion of the space with her massive body. How she managed to squeeze through the door was a question that would pester the police chief for years to come.</p><p>“Did something happen to Mako?” Kuvira inquired with a worried tinge on her voice as she put a small saucepan with milk over the stove. She was dressed in a black and gray tank top and pants also with the Academy logo and her hair was up in a tidy bun. Unlike her girlfriend, the metalbender appeared to be awake and alert.</p><p>“Mako’s fine,” Lin said reassuringly as she pulled a barstool and sat down facing the kitchen counter. “He left for Ba Sing Se yesterday. Wu requested for him by name.”</p><p>“I wonder why that is,” muttered Korra with a crooked grin. Kuvira chuckled in response as she softly brushed the unruly locks of chocolate hair sticking up from the Avatar’s head. Lin opted to sidestep the subject of King Wu’s blatant favoritism towards her officer and instead decided to tackle the issue at hand.</p><p>“Anyway, since he’s gone, I decided to drop by and pick up what he gets from you myself and pay you a visit in the process. I know both of you have invited me to come but you know how busy I usually am.”</p><p>“We know Lin, you’re always busy but it’s good to have you here even if it is at the break of dawn, right Veera?” Korra elbowed Kuvira playfully before sitting at the counter facing the police detective.</p><p>“Yep. Mako usually drops by later…like about half an hour later…” added Kuvira to herself. “Once Korra moved in with me after my sentence was commuted, Mako joined her and Naga in their daily morning run while I prepared breakfast.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t give me the specifics of your morning routine," replied Lin. The smell of freshly brewed coffee began to fill the kitchen and Lin inhaled deeply.</p><p>"Aaahh, now that's the stuff. I could have really used this earlier in my career for the long stake-out nights."</p><p>Kuvira let out a wistful smile. "I know the feeling. Pushing a brigade sized convoy over muddy rural roads and under a storm to make it to the next town before the river overflowed...This would be the thing that kept us going.”</p><p>Korra rested her chin over her hands as she stared amused at the exchange between the two metallbenders.</p><p>“So, what’s with the look and the smile Korra?” Lin queried as she arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I just realized how well you two get along,” Korra observed. To her relief, the former commander was adjusting to her new life in Republic City better than either had expected.</p><p>“Well, Lin was my parole officer and she’s now for all intents and purposes my superior at the Academy,” offered Kuvira, her attention deviating momentarily from her new espresso maker to Korra.</p><p>“I don’t mean professionally. I mean what I just saw...You understand exactly what she’s talking about. I think you speak cranky chief language. Besides, you have practically earned Lin’s heartfelt appreciation with that vile thing you call coffee.”</p><p>Two pairs of green eyes under burrowing eyebrows suddenly zeroed over one Avatar Korra with a menacing stare. The Avatar gulped.</p><p>“That ‘vile thing’ as you call it has been a godsend. I’m not a spring chicken anymore so I can use all the help I can get, and Kuvira’s coffee happens to be just what I’ve been needing for my java cravings to get me through the day,” Lin explained.</p><p>“I’ve been depending on caffeine jolts to get me through patrols from the days I joined the Zaofu guards but since I got this recipe from Omashu, I haven’t drank anything else. Everything tastes watery and weak in comparison,” added Kuvira as she pushed a freshly brewed cup towards Lin. It was black with just an almost imperceptible touch of milk, no sugar.</p><p>“Exactly. That’s why now I’ve taken the measures to make sure I have enough to last me the day.” Lin lifted her cup with both hands and brought it to her lips, sighing as the brew made its way down her throat.</p><p>“So the thermos that Mako takes with him every morning has been for Lin all along?”</p><p>“Yep. I think I had explained it to you,” the former commander replied as she lifted an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>“I must have been sleepy when you said it,” Korra replied sheepishly.</p><p>“Are you staying for breakfast Lin? I’m not sure Korra will go for her run so we might as well eat now,” she said. The ‘ding’ from the toaster caught her attention momentarily.</p><p>“Maybe another time but thanks for the offer and the cup,” the chief replied as she downed the last remnants of the beverage. “Now I’m tempted to do the coffee run myself just to get me an extra dose of fresh java.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to drop by anytime, right Korra?” Kuvira said as she gave the police chief a thermos which she eagerly took. </p><p>“Yep. And since you like her coffee so much, you should really try the stew. Whatchamacallit?” Korra inquired as she stood up and moved around Kuvira towards the stove. Kuvira peered back to find the Avatar taking spoonfuls directly from the frying pan and Kuvira bended it away from her grasp with a slight disapproving look.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the spicy picken stew” she replied as she attempted to suppress a laugh at Korra’s indignant pout.</p><p>“Yeah, that,” Korra muttered. She bent the pan back towards herself while sticking her tongue towards the Zaofu metalbender in a challenge. Kuvira replied with a ‘you’ll pay for this’ stare which Korra had become familiarized with since they moved in together. Korra couldn’t help flashing a small crooked grin that betrayed the fact her goading towards the metalbender was intentional, and she quite enjoyed turning the momentary discontent into something far more pleasant.</p><p>“Korra likes it so much that I've been preparing it once a week. Another recipe I picked up from the unification campaign. It’s rather easy to cook but it was tasty and filling enough for troops on the move.”</p><p>“I admit I wasn’t too confident of Veera’s abilities in the kitchen but apparently she can survive without having other people cooking for her all the time and without burning the house down.”</p><p>“I wasn’t a high ranking officer all the time you know…” she replied defensively. “We all needed to learn to get by and survive on our own and that included me. Baatar’s another story but the man had been coddled by Su from the day he was born. We didn’t allow him near a fire while making camp because he would end up burning the food, which he did on more than one occasion,” the former officer commented with a chuckle. </p><p>Korra’s face brightened all of a sudden. “How about this Lin? Kuvira and I were planning to have a small barbecue at the beach to watch the meteor shower that it was forecasted for the next weekend. Bolin and Opal were supposed to join us but Bolin will have to stay back helping Zhu Li with some last minute project and Opal will stick around at the office with them to provide moral support. Asami’s out of town with Baatar so the engineering duo is out of the picture for this. So that leaves Kya and you. I bet Kya will love it! When was the last time you took her out?”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t remember…” Lin muttered as a faint blushed crossed her cheeks. Her last attempts at a date had ended thwarted to the surprise of no one, by work.</p><p>“C’mon Lin, it’ll be just us. We’ll have all the coffee and stew and cabbage dumplings you can eat. We can even steal one of Pema’s boysenberry pies for dessert. You know they are Kya’s favorite, right?”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Lin almost squealed. They were indeed the waterbender’s favorite and Lin enjoyed how Kya’s sapphire eyes gleamed whenever they managed to steal an afternoon at Lin’s favorite cafe sharing a piece of pie and teacups of aromatic jasmine tea.</p><p>“Who do you think keeps stealing pieces from freshly baked pies?” Korra muttered conspiratorially. </p><p>“Tenzin swore that it was Meelo!”</p><p>“Meelo had an accomplice.”</p><p>Lin tried to keep a composed countenance but the quiver at the corner of her lips betrayed her intention.</p><p>“Kya, you rascal…” Lin whispered under her breath as her lips curved in a subtle smile. No wonder she sported a smug grin the last time she visited Air Temple Island. And then it was the matter of how sweet the waterbender’s lips tasted when she kissed her. It wasn’t the only sweet thing she got to enjoy that evening.</p><p>“Hello, Earth to Chief Beifong…!” Korra waved her arms in front of the chief attempting to break her from whatever trance she had seemed to have fallen into. Kuvira snickered as she placed two plates of buttered toast and the remains of the scrambled platypus bear eggs that survived Korra’s binge over the counter.</p><p>“Leave her be Korra,” Kuvira admonished as she refilled Lin’s cup. That seemed to do the trick because immediately, the elder metalbender blinked and as if by instinct, lifted the cup, apparently returning back to her senses. She noticed the toasts in Korra’s plate and took one, beating the Avatar in the process .</p><p>“I’ll talk to Kya about it,” Lin commented nonchalantly. </p><p>“How did you do that?” Korra whispered. </p><p>“Just a hunch,” Kuvira replied with a small grin. “Now, sit down and get your breakfast before Lin ends up eating it,” she added as she observed how the police chief eyed Korra’s plate again. </p><p>“How about we get you some toast of your own to go along that second cup of coffee?” Korra suggested as she airbended her plate away from Lin’s reach.</p><p>“If you insist…” mumbled Lin in response. She appeared to have recovered her usual stern expression but Kuvira noticed an almost imperceptible lift in the corners of her mouth. Judging by her sudden appetite and good mood, Korra’s invitation had apparently struck a nerve in Suyin’s sister. Kuvira couldn’t help but to be intrigued by the prospect of an evening with the older women and if the Avatar’s sly grin served as an indication, she was just as fascinated with the idea as the metalbender was. As Kuvira crossed a furtive glance with Korra, she concluded that their date had unexpectedly turned a whole lot more interesting and couldn’t wait for the agreed date to see how it would turn out. </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the corner tea shop Chief Beifong favored. Conveniently located at walking distance from Republic City’s police headquarters, it was a lesser known place that had become a sort of haven for the head of the police once its existence had been disclosed to her to pry her away from the unhealthy habit of staying locked up in her office for hours on end. It’s tranquil ambience and unassuming appearance served to gain her favor and now she would end up there whenever she needed to clear her mind away from the hustle and bustle of the police department and from Republic City’s constant crisis modes. Throughout the last few years however, she was there mainly to enjoy a pleasant afternoon in even more pleasant company. Today was one of those days and Lin took a moment to glance at the person who made the recommendation in the first place. The metalbender smiled inwardly, musing on how well the suggestion had ended up working in both their favor and she couldn’t be more grateful even if she didn’t voice it. She suspected it had been her companion’s intention all along. </p><p>A faint summer rain drizzled outside and Lin sighed contentedly as a second cup of tea was served by the waitress and a pair of blue eyes gleamed pleasantly at her from the opposite side of the table.   </p><p>“So, a double date under the stars? Who knew you could be so romantic Liny!” Kya cooed as she pushed a plate with a piece of pie towards Lin and cut a portion for herself.</p><p>“Thank Korra for the idea. And Bolin for bailing out. Anyway, what do you think?”</p><p>“We haven’t had quality time for ourselves for a while and I don’t mind having someone else in charge of the cooking” Kya paused for a second as her mouth curved on a smirk. “As long as it is not Korra.”</p><p>Lin answered back with a light chuckle. “No, thank goodness. Probably the only things she’ll be in charge of will be the fire and eating. She’ll be bringing snacks and Kuvira will prepare the stew that I heard so much about.”</p><p>“You already know that I can take care of desserts and I know Tezin has a couple of bottles of firewine hidden somewhere.”</p><p>The chief stared at the waterbender with a grin.</p><p>“You sure know how to raid Tenzin’s cabinets.”</p><p>“Because he keeps hoarding the good stuff! If I were to ask directly he would probably give me a thousand excuses for not sharing so I’ll just take that burden off him. He’s been like this since forever and you know it,” she added with a crooked grin. </p><p>“Guess it's decided then.”</p><p>“You just make sure you don’t have to rush to save the city again. Even you need to take some time for yourself.” Kya sternly eyed the veteran officer. </p><p>“I know, I promise I’ll do all that’s within my power to make sure we have this.”</p><p>“You’d better. Last time I ended up eating all the complementary bread before you called warning that you wouldn’t be able to make it in time,” the waterbender remarked as she crossed her arms. A subtle blush crept over Lin’s face.</p><p>“I did end up making it to the restaurant though…”</p><p>“At closing time...”</p><p>“At least I made it…” Lin proffered weakly. Kya offered her a cold stare under narrowing eyes. The metalbender gulped.</p><p>The waterbender let out a long sigh before brushing a tendril away from the chief’s temple. “Lin, you really need to start cutting off some work. You’re not a machine you know and your friends and family miss you.<em> I </em>miss you.”</p><p>Lin captured Kya’s hand and held it over the table. </p><p>“You’re right and that’s why I intend to keep my promise. Besides, it better be something huge to disturb both me and the Avatar at the same time” the chief said with a confident smile.</p><p>“You have a point.” Kya stood pensive for a moment as she stared at their clasped hands.  </p><p>“It’s funny how those two ended up making a better couple than I’d have expected given their history. After all that’s happened, the notion of former enemies becoming friends is unusual. But if my father and Firelord Zuko did it and kept it for a lifetime, I guess Korra and Kuvira becoming friends and later falling for each other fits the Avatar narrative rather nicely.”</p><p>“I guess it serves to show that anything’s possible.” Lin let out a brief enigmatic smile that Kya still managed to notice. She arched an eyebrow questiongly but Lin simply replied by finishing her tea. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.</p><p>“Have the girls decided where we’ll be meeting?”</p><p>“No. I haven’t got word from Korra yet on that but she was adamant she was looking for a good place to see the meteor shower. Why?”</p><p>“Tell her to leave the location to me. I believe I know of a great place that's both ideal for sky viewing and it’s lesser known to the general public.”</p><p>“You do?” Knowing of little known niches that even Lin was unaware of seemed to be a specialty of Kya’s.</p><p>Kya winked and placed a quick peck over Lin’s lips that made her blush a deeper shade of red. </p><p>“Yeah, and they’re gonna love it. And you too.” </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>“So Kya, can you finally tell us where is this secret location of yours and when we’ll finally make it there?” Korra inquired insistently. Oogi wafted through the air currents over a tranquil looking ocean and Kya hummed a gentle tune while completely ignoring the Avatar. Lin, who apparently had been keeping a mental count of the times Korra had asked the same question harrumphed her displeasure. Kuvira’s mouth contorted into a grimace, fearing that the elder Beifong sister’s eyes would pop out of her sockets this time. </p><p>The foursome had been flying over the past half hour away from Yue Bay and Air Temple Island to a yet undisclosed location. The sun had sunk beyond the horizon leaving behind the last soft tendrils of daylight as the sky began to slowly fill with the faraway glimmer of  stars. Impatience and boredom had finally won over Korra, who kept scanning the horizon in search of any known landmarks. To drown the insistent growling of her stomach, she decided to engage in small talk while keeping her eyes peeled in alert for any sight of land. Kuvira smiled as she indulged her partner’s idle chatter, basking in the simple pleasure of the seabreeze brushing against her hair, the warmth of the waning sun over her face and the gleam in Korra’s eyes. After many years spent behind bars, the metalbender had learned to have a deeper appreciation of simple delights like this. A flock of seagulls flew past them squawking noisily and Oogi grunted lowly in response. Suddenly, Korra’s face brightened as she extended her arm to point towards something.</p><p>“I can see the coast, at last! I thought we were going to end up in Ember Island at this rate.” Korra muttered with a hint of sarcasm laced with the enthusiasm.</p><p>Lin’s eyebrows twitched but before she had a chance to say something, Kuvira interjected.</p><p>“She’s just hungry. We had a light lunch today so we could have everything ready on time. When she began eating the snacks on our way to Air Temple Island, I warned her she would end up spoiling her appetite. I guess I was wrong about that so I’d better hurry up with supper once we make it to the beach.”</p><p>“You’ll have a chance to do that now, sweetie. We’re here as Korra has correctly guessed,” Kya replied with a gentle tone. Oogi steered downwards directly towards a long coast with pristine white sand until he landed with a gentle hop.  </p><p>“This is really beautiful,” Lin murmured as she slipped down the Air Bison. She had taken her shoes off and the sand felt cool and soft under her feet. </p><p>“This is nothing. Wait until it gets darker you’ll see how really beautiful this place is,” Kya commented with an enigmatic grin. “I hope you all packed your bathing suits.” </p><p>Korra and Kuvira were busy unloading their things when they suddenly stared at each other bemusedly.</p><p>“Uh, I think we kinda forgot about that,” mumbled Korra.</p><p>“And you Liny?” Kya queried with a coy smile.</p><p>“Of course not. It was the first thing you packed,” replied Lin matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave the bag behind.” </p><p>“So I wouldn’t hear the last of it for the rest of the evening? No thank you.” </p><p>“I think a dip in the sea at night might be a bit too cold for me so I’m okay” commented Kuvira as she began prepping an area for the fire.</p><p>“Cold is never a worry when you’re with me,” Korra affirmed confidently, a crooked grin curving on her lips. The younger metalbender coughed nervously as a blush crept over her face. Korra’s grin grew wider. She was never one to waste an opportunity to tease her more serious girlfriend, delighting in the sights of an embarrassed Kuvira. The way her eyes narrowed told her the lapse wasn’t going to last for too long.</p><p>“If that’s true then hurry up and help me set up this fire if you want to eat Avatar Korra,” Kuvira snapped making use of her command voice.</p><p>“Yes captain!” Korra retorted as she saluted with a wink. Kuvira attempted to maintain a neutral expression but ended up chuckling under her breath. Not even her military discipline granted her immunity against the Avatar’s endearing dorky charm. Soon, thanks to their combined efforts, a hearty fire was burning over the coals and a cast iron pot was settled over a makeshift grill. Kuvira began pouring the ingredients inside the pot while Korra, Kya and Lin finished unpacking and soon all three were sitting down over a large blanket with cups of Tenzin’s hoarded firewine on their hands. After a couple of sips, Korra was fanning herself. </p><p>“Oof, this thing feels I’m swallowing fire. And I can literally spit fire!”</p><p>“Don’t drink it all while I’m busy here!” Kuvira warned. Steam began to rise from the pot and soon the bubbling sounds had everyone’s stomachs growling in anticipation.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kya brought enough to knock Oogi down,” Lin affirmed as she downed her cup in one gulp and Korra’s mouth dropped in utter astonishment. She had been so distracted by the chief’s feat that she didn’t notice when Kuvira abandoned her post momentarily to steal the cup from her hand.</p><p>“Okay, now this is the real thing!” the metalbender exclaimed after drinking what remained of its content. “I might end up taking a swim after all,” she added as she returned the empty cup to Korra grinning smugly before returning to her place beside the fire. </p><p>“You shouldn't worry about the swimsuit thing. We are all girls here anyway,” reminded Kya playfully. Korra sighed inwardly in relief remembering she had new underwear on and not her favorite tattered boyshorts that Kuvira almost threw away. </p><p>“That actually smells pretty good,” Lin noted as she stood beside the younger metalbender to observe the process. “I might have underestimated your culinary abilities.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I wasn’t confident in them either at first but after moving to a place of my own after years in confinement, necessity forced me to experiment and the experience so far has been strangely therapeutic. And now I have someone else to cook for besides myself.” Kuvira offered the chief a spoonful. Lin savored the hearty stew with a pensive expression as the former commander watched her expectantly. When Lin nodded her enthusiastic approval, the younger metalbender let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Told you it was good Lin,” Korra sought Kuvira’s gaze as she took a spoonful for herself. “Just a couple more minutes and it should be ready.”</p><p>“Just in time. Look!” Kya exclaimed. The first streaks of light announced the beginning of the meteor shower as bright objects traversed luminously against the dark heavens.</p><p>Moments later, nature provided a most spectacular backdrop to their dinner with celestial bodies filling the night sky as they hurled towards the Earth as if in a race. Huddled together around the fire, the women regaled in folk tales from their nations. Kya’s lineage provided an unique perspective, being well versed in both Southern Water Tribe and Air Nomads traditions. Her stories kept everyone enthralled and the younger women noticed the proud look in Lin’s sharp eyes and how she hung up to every word the waterbender said.  Soon the pot was emptied,  their bellies were filled, and their spirits were suffused with a gentle joy. A companionable silence befell the small group, their attention captured by a gathering of meteorites as their incandescent tails burned bright across the atmosphere in their last journey. As if in an unspoken agreement, Lin and Kya stood up at the same time and began to walk while their younger companions remained enraptured with the shooting stars and with each other.</p><p>“I’m glad we decided to join the girls. It’s been a pleasant evening and you look genuinely relaxed,” Kya said as they strolled. </p><p>“I am,” the chief conceded as she placed an arm around the waterbender’s waist. </p><p>“Lin…”</p><p>“Uhm?”</p><p>“Is there something you want to tell me?” Kya inquired. Her lighthearted expression had morphed into a more sober countenance. </p><p>Lin turned to face Kya, a subtle smile perched on her lips.</p><p>“You know me too well. I’ve been thinking hard about what you said the other day, and you are right. Even the Chief of Police deserves to take things a bit slower, so I’ve made up my mind about it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“From now on, I will delegate more on my subordinates. I have a lot of talented and committed officers like Mako that have been itching for a chance to show what they’re capable of. I think it’s time I should give them a chance to prove their mettle as leaders.”</p><p>“Sounds like a reasonable plan.”</p><p>“I’ve always dedicated myself 110 percent to my job not only because I like it and because I feel what I do is indispensable to this city, but because I’ve always feared there was no one else who could do the job like me.”</p><p>“And you are right, no one can protect this city like you Liny,” the healer affirmed categorically. </p><p>“Maybe that’s true but that’s the thing: no one will be like me. They might be different, maybe even better and I’ve come to accept that.”</p><p>“I’m really glad to hear that but are you sure? Devoting to serve this city has been your life’s purpose.” Kya’s mind momentarily replayed all the countless moments the police chief arrived at her door with a new wound to heal that would be added to the increasingly collection of scars that evidenced the high toll her job exerted on her. Throughout many agonizing years, silent anguish and profound relief battled inside her every time she treated the selfless officer, unable to speak of the emotions her presence stirred deep inside her. Until the day Kya decided she couldn’t take it anymore and decided to risk it all with a heartfelt kiss. To her utter astonishment, her gamble paid off marvelously.</p><p>Kya’s fingers grazed Lin’s right cheek and the metalbender leaned into her touch. </p><p>“I will continue to serve it but I’ve come to realize that protecting this city and the people I care for can’t be my life’s only drives. I just can’t go on sacrificing you to do so,” Lin affirmed in earnest, a slight quiver seeping into her firm voice. “I need to truly believe my team will continue to uphold the commitment to this city I inherited from mom.”</p><p>“Whatever you decide, I will support you every step of the way.” Kya’s eyes shimmered.</p><p>“I was counting on that. Now my question is: are you prepared to have me around more often? Perhaps even on a permanent basis at your place?” the metalbender smirked.</p><p>Kya scoffed incredulously. “Are you really asking me that?” Kya had waited years for that proposal.</p><p>“I need to be sure before I move forward with my plan. So, what do you say?”</p><p>As sole reply, Kya linked her arms around a chuckling Lin and proceeded to give her a very eloquent kiss that duly dispersed any and every of Lin’s lingering doubts.</p><p>“Does this answer your question?” the healer whispered against her face with a seductive grin.</p><p>“It does, very much,” Lin affirmed as she cupped Kya’s face but before she could join their lips for another kiss, she heard a loud racket followed by even louder cursing. Oogi replied with an irritated grunt. The Air Bison apparently didn’t appreciate having his pleasant sleep disturbed so rudely.</p><p>“Damnit Korra, I told you the water was too cold!” Kuvira emerged from the sea fully clothed and shivering. The Avatar was gesturing an apology but her rather weak effort to conceal her obvious amusement didn’t aid in her purpose. The metalbender stared at her indignantly.</p><p>Korra airbended and joined her in the water. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an astounded expression.</p><p>“Kuvira, look around you!” </p><p>Kuvira hesitated for a moment before directing her glance around and what she saw made her face change from irritation to awe instantly.</p><p>“The water...is shining!”</p><p>“This is what I wanted to show you. The water on this island is bioluminescent!” yelled Kya from the shore as she observed the delighted look in the younger women’s faces.</p><p>“Bio what?” Korra blurted, evidently confused.</p><p>“It means there are organisms in the water that make it emit light, right?” responded the younger metalbender. She cupped a sample of seawater with both hands, watching fascinated how light seemed to emanate from her palms. </p><p>“Correct. This is one of the few places in the United Republic that you can witness this phenomenon.”</p><p>“How come we didn’t see it until now?” Lin inquired intrigued.</p><p>“Because we were focused on the meteors and not the sea, and even if we had been staring at it, you wouldn’t notice it as much because they react to intense movement. That’s why a lot of people don’t know about this place. Kuvira landing resoundingly on the water seems to have done the trick,” Kya added, barely containing her laughter. “Should we change and join the girls Lin?”</p><p>“Sure, why not, but bring some of that firewine to fend off the cold. And I would suggest you two to take those wet clothes off if you don’t want to be shaking all the way back to Air Temple Island.”</p><p>“We will but I’m joining you. Water’s fine for me and this is really pretty,” replied Korra. “And you,” she addressed the former commander “seriously, I can keep you warm. Avatar’s promise.”</p><p>“Prove it,” challenged a shivering Kuvira.</p><p>As a sole response, Korra encircled her arms around the metalbender’s back. After an instant, Kuvira stopped trembling.</p><p>“Told ya,” the Avatar quipped triumphantly.</p><p>“Alright, you win,” Kuvira conceded as she placed a peck over Korra’s lips.</p><p>“Like I always do!” </p><p>Before the metalbender could retaliate, Korra quickly erected a watery wall between them and giggling, rushed towards the campsite with Kuvira speedily chasing her. Soon they engaged in an impromptu sandbending sparring session that even Lin couldn’t help but join, until Kya decided to end it with a huge wave that knocked the air out and the sense back into the earthbenders and the Avatar.  </p><p>With the competitive moods duly tempered with the aid of a shock of cold seawater, the rest of the evening was spent in pleasant appreciation of the stunning natural light show above and below them. As they subtly eyed the obviously happy older couple, Korra and Kuvira wondered what made Lin shift into such an unusual upbeat disposition but before Korra could verbalize her nagging curiosity, Kuvira dissuaded her with a glance. There was a sort of magic hanging in the air that had been conjured that not even the Avatar should disrupt, she explained, and they had been fortunate enough to be witnesses to it. </p><p>Perhaps next Monday, with the gentle prodding of a cup of strong coffee and buttery stolen toasts, Chief Lin Beifong might feel generous enough to confide her secret to them but for now, the soft melody of Kya’s contented humming and Lin’s reverent gaze to her were more than enough.  Kuvira sensed a kinship was forged this unforgettable night and she had a hunch this wouldn’t be the last time they would gather like this. She clasped Korra’s hand at the sight of two shooting stars crossing the firmament in close proximity, and Kuvira had the feeling that in the future she was going to end up preparing her stew for more than just a casual gathering among friends on the beach. Piercing blue eyes pulled her out of her introspection with their insistent gaze. Kuvira turned to meet them and noticed the bemused expression in Korra's face.</p><p>"Something wrong sweetheart?" the metalbender inquired gently.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" Korra muttered to herself as she lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. Now that was a term of endearment that the metalbender had never used before. In fact, she seldom used them at all.</p><p>"First Lin, now you too. I swear you metalbenders have gone all weird tonight. Must the influence of the meteorites."</p><p>Kuvira threw her head back, laughing so hard a tear escaped the corner of her eye. </p><p>"How about you stop worrying and just hurry up and kiss me Avatar Korra?" the metalbender replied seductively as she surrounded Korra’s neck.</p><p>Korra grinned and decided that was an order she could wholeheartedly get behind.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:</p><p>Picken: The picken, referred to as the pig chicken in the Fire Nation, is a cross between a pig and a chicken. This creature lays eggs which can be sold by the dozen, and its meat can be cooked in a variety of ways to create a number of different dishes. It is an especially popular type of livestock in the poorer backwater villages of both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.<br/>Source: https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Hybrid_pigs</p><p>A little change of pace from my usual dramas to allow these wonderful women some well deserved down time. i hope you've enjoyed my first ever contribution to the Kyalin cause and that amidst social unrest and the pandemic, you too were able to find a bit of joy and a moment of respite with this story.</p><p>Special Thanks to my beta otaku_0815 for her support. Go ahead and check her Kyalin fic!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_0815/pseuds/otaku_0815</p><p>Don't forget to leave your comments. Take care everyone and Happy Pride!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>